Fantasme En Cage
by NanaNara
Summary: Résumé: Que feriez-vous si vous-vous retrouviez coincé dans un ascenseur avec l'objet de vos fantasmes? *SASODEI* / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon - REVU EN BETA


Titre:**_ Fantasme En Cage_**

Résumé: Que feriez-vous si vous-vous retrouviez coincé dans un ascenseur avec l'objet de vos fantasmes?

*SASODEI* / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde! Fic revue en bêta! Enjoy it! Bizbiz Nana Nara! :)**_

* * *

_Merci a Saeko pour sa bêta! :)_

* * *

"Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Il est là. A côté de moi. Rien que tous les deux, seuls, dans cet ascenseur." Voilà ce que se disait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années alors qu'il était en compagnie de son voisin.

Deidara était un jeune homme de 21 ans, blond aux yeux bleus. De dos on aurait pu croire une fille tellement ses cheveux étaient longs. Il venait d'emménager dans un immeuble ancien au dernier étage. Depuis les deux mois où il avait emménagé, il ne cessait de penser à son voisin du troisième. Un roux un peu plus petit que lui, mais qui semblait quand même un peu plus âgé. Ses yeux gris orage lui donnaient un air froid malgré son attitude blasée. Le blond avait eu le coup de foudre et malgré son extravagance naturelle, il se sentait intimidé par Sasori.

Sasori, lui, habitait l'immeuble depuis bientôt 4 ans. Ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte quand ils avaient appris son homosexualité et il avait été obligé de se débrouiller. Enchaînant les petits boulots, sa vie avait été un calvaire la première année. Puis le jour de son vingtième anniversaire il avait été manger dans un grand restaurant avec ses amis, là il avait appris qu'un serveur les avait lâchés et s'était proposé pour le remplacer. Et voilà comment depuis trois ans il servait dans un des plus prestigieux restaurants de la ville.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Deidara... Non. La première fois il l'avait surtout entendu ! Il braillait dans les escaliers avec ce qui semblait être ses amis. Il délirait sur l'art des explosions, ou un truc dans le genre qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel du rouquin. Il l'avait ensuite croisé en revenant de son service et avait été surpris par le silence du blond face à lui.

Comme à chaque fois que ces deux-là se croisaient, ils se saluaient poliment d'un signe de la main ou d'un hochement de tête. Chacun avait envie d'aller parler, voir l'un, mais ils appréhendaient la façon dont réagirait l'autre.

Ils s'étaient murmuré un vague « bonjour » en entrant tous deux dans l'ascenseur, et ils se tenaient à présent l'un à côté de l'autre. Passé le deuxième étage la cabine s'arrêta soudain, vacillant sous l'arrêt brutal.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

La voix de Deidara était paniquée, il avait peur des ascenseurs et voilà pourquoi. Ces saletés de machines, comme il disait, tombent tout le temps en panne.

_-Ca m'a l'air d'être une panne. Il faut appuyer sur ce bouton pour qu'un technicien vienne._

Le roux appuya sur le dit bouton et ils attendirent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il n'y avait toujours rien et Deidara commençait vraiment à paniquer.

_-Ca va ?_

_-Comment veux-tu que ça aille ?_

_-Tu as peur ?_

_-Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?_

"Ah bah revoilà le gueulard que je vois toujours à travers la porte."

_-Non. Dis, tu sais que 90% des femmes rêvent de se faire coincer dans un ascenseur ?_

_-Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

Sasori se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

_-C'est un fantasme_.

Deidara sembla pensif un moment.

-_Oui... c'est vrai... Il m'avait parlé d'un truc dans ce genre-là..._

_-Il ?_

_-OUAIS JE SUIS HOMO ET ALORS ?_

_-Oh...Oh... Doucement._

Le blond tourna le dos au roux en croisant les bras comme un gamin. Sasori colla son torse au dos du blond et plaça ses mains sur la paroi de la cabine de chaque côté du visage de Deidara.

_-Qu'est-ce que…__?_

_-Tu m'as l'air tendu, alors je pense que te détendre te ferait le plus grand bien._

Sa voix grave et sensuelle résonna aux oreilles de l'artiste et il ne put refouler la chaleur qui se répandait dans son bas-ventre. Ses bras se décroisèrent peu à peu alors que Sasori grignotait le lobe de son oreille.

_-Aaah... Sasori... arrête._

_-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il donna un léger coup de reins qui fit prendre conscience au blond que son futur amant était dans le même état que lui. En guise de réponse, seul un gémissement lui parvint.

Pensant qu'il pouvait continuer, il répéta son geste un peu plus fort, ce qui tira un autre gémissement de la part du blond. D'une main, Sasori tourna la tête de son vis-à-vis pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il ne fit que frôler ses lèvres des siennes mais Deidara quémandait déjà plus, approchant sa bouche de celle du rouquin. Rouquin qui retourna le blond pour lui faire face et pouvoir ainsi l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se caressaient, leurs bouches s'embrassaient, se séparaient. Et plus ça allait, plus le serveur se collait et se frottait à son voisin. Il avait une folle envie de lui, comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un.

_-Oh mon dieu Deidara._

Le blond, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre, chacune des paroles du roux le faisait gémir, chacun de ses gestes, de ses baiser le faisait défaillir un peu plus.

D'un coup il repoussa Sasori sur le côté de l'ascenseur et commença à le déshabiller. Ses gestes étaient rapides et imprécis, mais il réussit quand même à le débarrasser de son pull et de son t-shirt. Il retira le sien par la même occasion et entreprit alors de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Son voisin pris le relais, et bientôt leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol.

Sasori n'en pouvait plus, il prit ses propres doigts en bouche sous le regard bleu de son amant. Il se mit à genoux et massa l'entrée de son désir.

_-Sa...sori. Vite !_

Sous l'impatience de son blond, il le pénétra d'un doigt, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Alors de son autre main, il prit l'érection de Deidara et y appliqua de légers mouvements, le détendant ainsi. Il inséra alors un second doigt qu'il fit onduler dans l'antre chaud de son voisin. Sa main fut remplacée par sa bouche et Deidara hurla presque de plaisir en sentant la langue chaude et humide se mouvoir sur son sexe. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du troisième doigt que Sasori venait d'entrer en lui.

_-Vi...Vite ! Viens ! J'en peux plus !_

Le roux ne tenant plus, il retira ses doigts et vint embrasser son amant qui venait de nouer ses jambes à ses hanches. L'autre attrapa les hanches halées pour les soulever afin de mieux le pénétrer. Il le pénétra tout doucement, mais Deidara avait quand même mal, alors il reprit ses baisers, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus.

_-Aah Deidara._

_-Saso ! Sasooooooooooo ! Encore !_

Sasori avait touché sa prostate, le faisant hurler, tous les voisins devaient à présent savoir ce qui se passait dans leur ascenseur. Il se retira puis rengaina d'un coup, ses mouvements devinrent erratiques. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait, chacun gémissant le prénom de l'autre. Le rouquin se saisit de l'érection de celui qui dorénavant serait son petit ami et le masturba du mieux qu'il put et quelques secondes plus tard...

_-AAaaaaaaaah! Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Aaaah_

Profitant de la jouissance de son amour, Sasori se répandit dans son amant avant de ressortir et de les faire tomber au sol doucement. Voyant sa semence ressortir de son amant, il se sentit légèrement honteux mais le regard de Deidara lui fit comprendre combien il était heureux. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa sacoche et entreprit de nettoyer son blond.

_-Arrête, tu n'as pas à faire ça._

_-Si._

Il l'embrassa et continua. Après cela il l'aida à se rhabiller pour se rhabiller à son tour.

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent sur un technicien les voyant tous deux assis, haletant encore sous le contrecoup de leur plaisir.

_-Euh... Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ?_

_-A mon avis ils vont plus que bien !_

Répondit une voix à côté de l'homme. Sûrement une des mamies de l'immeuble.

Sasori porta son regard sur Deidara qui le regardait, encore perdu, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sasori regarda alors l'homme de la maintenance un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

_-Excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous repassez dans une demi-heure ?_

Il retira alors les mains du technicien qui retenaient les portes qui se refermèrent. Le roux se tourna vers son petit ami.

_-Sa...so ?_

_-Désolé amour mais moi j'ai plus d'un fantasme à réaliser dans un ascenseur..._

De l'autre côté des portes, les commères rentrèrent chez elles en soupirant des "Et c'est reparti pour un tour !".

* * *

***FiN***


End file.
